


Clatter

by StaticPhantom



Series: DD Ten Year Anniversary [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Bad Luck Beads (Danger Days), Blood, Radio Crew, Ray guns, The Fabulous Killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticPhantom/pseuds/StaticPhantom
Summary: Day 13 of Danger Days Ten Year Anniversary: Bad Luck Beads
Series: DD Ten Year Anniversary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013445
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Clatter

In all seven years of her life, there had never been a place so bone-chillingly quiet. She couldn’t remember how she got there, just that it wasn’t anywhere she’d seen before. She knew it wasn’t right, and she knew that her family was coming to get her.

The carpet itched, the glass walls leaving her exposed to every patrol which walked past. The only colour came from her clothes and the beaded bracelets on her wrist. All she wanted was to go home. They would come and get her, they had to.

All she knew was that she was in the City. It was so much more intimidating than the neutral towns formed from concrete buildings and lifeless grey stone. This was a whole other level of mundane, so soulless that there had to be something bigger lying in wait. The buildings glistened with a menacing likeness to one another, the smiling cartoonish face which was seemingly made to comfort and reassure leered at her from the screen on the wall with its too wide eyes and menacing smile.

She heard the commotion from outside the room before the alarms even went off. She saw more people in ten seconds than she had in days as Crows and Dracs rushed past her glass room to join the fray. She stood, her heart pounding, and pressed herself up against the back wall. This was her chance, they had come to take her home. Just as long as she wasn’t taken away by the Dracs first.

Jet’s face was the first she saw outside the glass, and she smiled for the first time since the clap. She pressed a hand against the cool glass and the Girl rushed up to mirror the action, her own fingers tiny in comparison to Jet’s.

The door’s lock failed with a shot from the blue ray gun. Sounds from the firefight outside rang clearly through the room once the door opened, startling the Girl. Jet ran into the room and gathered the Girl in her arms, holding her tightly as though she would never get to do so again. She pulled away and poked the Girl’s nose once with a smile, making her giggle.

She tucked the Girl’s hair behind her ear and glanced behind her at the damaged door.

“Hey, we need to get out of here, then we can go home and see Dr D again, yeah?” Jet’s eye wandered as she spoke, never lingering on the Girl’s face for too long.

The Girl nodded.

“Why’re you cryin’?” She asked, and Jet wiped away the tears forming in her eye with a pained smile

“I’m gonna let you go with Chimp an; Newsie, okay? Then I’ll see you in a little while, that sound good Girlie?” She nodded and took Jet’s outstretched hand.

Ghoul waited just outside the door. He shared a quick nod with Jet before they began the journey though the corridor, using their bodies as shields as Dracs hit the ground on each side.

The battle grew more frenzied the further they ran down the corridor. Shots rang out over the Girl’s head, so loud and bright that she didn’t even hear the beads clatter to the ground. Poison looked over at her and winked, not letting their expression betray their true fear and resignation to what lay ahead. A drac crossed her vision on the left and they were blocked from view. When the path was clear again, Korse was standing with his hand on Poison’s throat. He moved away and they slumped to the ground, completely still.

Her heart stopped in her throat and she gripped Ghoul and Jet’s hands tighter, screaming for them to look at Poison, to help them. They had fallen over, someone needed to help them stand back up! Her second bracelet snapped, and beads bounced across the pristine tiles now stained with blood and singed fabric as Kobra fell down.

He must have been so tired, if he couldn’t even stay standing up while they were fighting. He looked out to her as he fell with grim relief written on his face.

She whispered, “Night night!” as his body hit the floor.

Ghoul moved to her side, covering the remains of Kobra’s still warm body. Jet looked straight ahead, focused only on getting through the door. Why was no one helping them up? It wasn’t right to leave them with the dead bodies on the floor. They weren’t dead, that was silly. Ghoul had always told her that Killjoys never die.

She looked up at his face set in stony concentration—he would never lie to her. She clutched his hand even tighter. Bodies thudded to the ground around them, the dull thumps barely audible over the sound of blaster fire mixed with Jet and Ghoul’s warning shouts.

They were almost through the fray; only a few feet of machine-cut flooring lay between them and the outside world. The Girl looked out of the door to see the Am parked outside, black tire marks burned into the ground behind it.

She pulled on Jet’s arm.

“Will Poison and Kobra meet us in the car?”

She nodded and swallowed, guilt weighing on her back, but she continued forwards. They reached the glass doors quickly, but it wasn’t soon enough. Dracs had swarmed behind them, no longer preoccupied by the Venom Brothers. Ghoul looked Jet in the eyes and she nodded, gritting her teeth tightly together.

He pulled his hand from the Girl’s tight grip and reached behind his head. He removed his long necklace and pressed it into her hand with a small smile. Ghoul never took off his necklace, just as he had told her to never take off her bracelets. She looked up at him with fear and confusion mingling in her eyes.

“Keep runnin, Girlie.” She reached out for him as the glass door swung closed and he pressed his weight against it after pushing Jet outside, away from the shots ringing out in the room. She yelled to turn back, to get him to come with them, but Jet pulled on her hand.

“Come on now. We need to get you safe.” She turned back to face the car and another bracelet on the Girl’s wrist snapped. Green and orange plastic beads with a single wooden sphere clattered to the ground. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the two other bare spaces on her arm.

“Jet we gotta go back! Please!” she pulled on Jet’s arm, but she shook her head.

“Jet! Come on!” A van roared into view, the door sliding open before it had even stopped.

“We can’t, Motorbaby, I’m sorry.”

The world was calm for a few moments, and Jet seized the opportunity to crouch down and look the Girl dead in the eyes.

“You gotta go with the others now, okay? I’ll see you later, Girlie.” Her voice was eerily calm amidst the chaos. She pulled her into the tightest hug she’d ever felt as Dracs burst out of the glass door.

“Keep running.” She whispered, and pushed her towards the van, slipping a ring into her small pocket before she turned back to fire at the oncoming hoard.

“C’mon Girlie!” Chimp called from the van. Newsie dashed out to grab her. Chimp hung from the side of the van even once the Girl was inside.

“Jet! Come on!” she yelled, holding on until the last possible second to slide the door closed.

Jet retreated, firing wildly until she reached the Trans Am. Even with an eye missing she was a damn good shot, and she must have taken down at least six before the backs of her legs hit the hood of the car.

Newsie tried to turn the Girl’s head away from the scene, but she stared through the dusty windshield as the last member of her family was flung back onto the painted spider with a definitive blast. A gut-wrenching shriek tore through the van as Jet shuddered and lay still. Beads slipped off snapped strings around all four peoples’ wrists. Newsie leant out of the window, firing out at the Dracs with grim satisfaction as they ran forwards and blocked the Trans Am from view.

“NO!” Chimp cried out, agony tearing at her throat and ripping her vocal chords into a guttural yell. The Girl felt tears wet her cheek for the first time that day as she squeezed Ghoul’s necklace tightly in her hand. They couldn’t be gone, this had to be a mistake. They would hear the car in a few minutes right behind them, because Killljoys couldn’t ever die. Right?

She reached down and gathered all the beads she could of Jet’s as they rolled around the floor of the moving van. She held out a handful she didn’t recognize to Chimp.

“It’s okay,” she said, placing them in her hand.

“She said we would see her again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the HC by tasteofamnesia on Tumblr (Bad Luck Beads snap when their owner dies)   
> Comments are always appreciated, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
